Aun Te Amo
by Tezza Kou Grandchester
Summary: Nunca logre olvidarte, Y decido volver. pero me acobarde y tome la desición de no salir de las sombras jamas, refugiandome en mis recuerdos y la luz de la luna.


**Aun Te Amo**

Una vez mas me perdí en la oscuridad de la fría noche, una vez mas sin darme cuenta me encuentro parado frente a donde fue tu casa observando a la luna.

Observando a la luna cruel que se empeña en mostrarme tu rostro, tu sonrisa... todo lo que tu eras. Todo aquello de lo que yo me enamore sin darme cuenta y a sabiendas de que no podría ser correspondido.

Tantas noches iguales a esta, me e preguntado si alguna vez pensaste en mi después de mi partida. Eso jamas lo sabré, pues a pesar de haber vuelto por ti; jamas fui capaz de decirtelo y preferí vivir en las sombras y borrarme de tu camino para siempre.

Miles de veces te llame con desesperación en sueños, deseaba verte, saber de ti, escuchar tu dulce voz. Siempre me has hecho falta y hoy aun después de tanto tiempo sigo extrañandote y albergando en mi la estúpida ilusión de un amor que jama fue y que jamas será.

Tu elegiste mucho antes de que yo apareciera en tu vida, Mucho antes siquiera de saber mi existencia... Y yo, yo lo acepte así, por que muy dentro de mi interior sabia que era como tenia que ser.

Después de todo soy un ser como no hay mas. Supuse erróneamente que al alejarme de ti y sumergirme en mis cuestiones saldrías de mi corazón; se que lamentarías saber lo equivocado que estaba.

Mi cerebro tiene extrañas conversaciones contigo en las cuales me amas, en las cuales yo fui el que llego primero a tu vida y obtuvo tu amor. Cuando no obtiene respuesta, te pregunta en donde estas, ilusamente te suplica y dice que no quiere perderte, y dentro de mi delirio interno por ti, me pregunto cual fue la terrible causa por la cual se abrió este aterrador abismo que nos separa. Y una vez mas te encuentro, solo para decirte que te amo y que siempre te amare. Pero aun en mi mente tu rostro se desvanece y me dejas solo.

Se que es patética mi vida. También soy conocedor lo poco sano que es esta situación para mi, pero hace tiempo que dejo de importarme el dolor o el sufrimiento que me produce mi amor enfermizo por ti. Hace tiempo que decidí que te amaba tanto que bien baldaría la pena el masoquismo con tal de poder ver tu dulce rostro una vez mas. Y bueno, ¿aquí me tienes no?

De nuevo frente a donde fue tu antiguo hogar, con la mirada fija en la luna que eres tu. Suspirando por un milagro y rogando que este jamas se llegara a hacer realidad. Si bombón, yo ya no soy el mismo. Y es por eso que cada noche que regresas a mi con tal urgencia como la de esta noche termino aquí.

Este lugar me hace poner los pies sobre la tierra y recordar que lo que fue ya no es. Y que lo que mi corazón anhela jamas será. Y después de un par de horas que a veces se han convertido en toda la noche, recuerdo que tu eres feliz y que eso para mi es suficiente.

Entonces determinado una vez mas regreso a mi rutina y me sumerjo en mi vida con la esperanza de que esta vez, el viento cambiara a mi favor y el destino confabulará conmigo y te pondrá en mi camino.

Vuelvo a soñar que hay una oportunidad de volver a tu luz, y que esta vez si me pertenecerá tu corazón. Construyo castillos en las nubes y soy medianamente feliz...

Es entonces cuando recuerdo, los días que pase sin escucharte o verte, y pienso que la muerte seria menos dolorosa que el vivir así. Y regreso a este lugar, y recuerdo el ayer, suspiro por el milagro que no pedí y que no quiero que ocurra y me voy.

Esta es una noche como cualquier otra que me trae aquí, lo se... pero esta vez desearía que fuera diferente. Desearía verte y escuchar tu voz, para seguir con mi camino y pasar de largo a ti. Se que es imposible, pero como bien dije antes me gusta soñar...

- Me habían dicho que una persona se paraba a ver la luna en este lugar.

No escuche a nadie acercarse, así que asumí que era un juego mental que yo mismo me imponía y no atendí. Hoy no podía con eso, seria mejor dejarlo pasar.

Pero entonces sucedió lo que jamas antes, lo que ni en mis mas locas alucinaciones conseguí... Sentí su tacto, ese singular calor que solo ella podía transmitir a través del simple contacto, y me petrifique.

- No entiendo por que jamas llamaste a la puerta, Seiya. Me abría dado tanto gusto verte - dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Entonces fue que reaccione y regalandole mi sonrisa mas jovial voltee a verla... Era la misma, tan hermosa que dolía verla, tan llena de bondad que la emanaba por todas partes... Ella era la misma, y a la vez se le veía tan diferente. Había madurado y eso se reflejaba en su hablar, en cada movimiento, pero sobre todo en sus hermosos ojos. Tarde un poco para dejar de verla y poder contestar. Mi sueño se había vuelto realidad.

- Yo... solo no quería molestar, Serena. O causar algún problema.

Me regalo una enorme sonrisa, pero muy enigmática. No fui capaz de saber lo que esa sonrisa significaba.

- Eres malo mintiendo, Seiya... Siempre lo fuiste.- La luz de la luna bañaba su figura y la hacia parecer un ángel.

No me impacto que ella pudiera ver la verdad a través de mi respuesta, pero no estaba seguro de poder confesar a estas alturas lo que siempre calle.

- Se que siempre estuviste enamorado de mi. Y también se que sabes que mi destino estaba trazado y lo tenia que seguir... Y ahora que te veo aquí, tan cerca de mi - bajo ligeramente la cara y continuo con la voz mucho mas baja - Me alegra saber que tu tampoco pudiste olvidarme.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, me sentí mareado. Definitivamente me sentía mal, mi cerebro trataba de comprender sus palabras, pero no podía... Yo simplemente no entendía.

- Bom... Serena. Yo no entiendo que es lo que quieres decir. - Tome si rostro entre mis manos y un shock eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo. Mire en sus ojos por una respuesta, pero ellos eran distintos y yo no podía encontrar lo que buscaba en ellos.

- Yo también te amo, Seiya... Siempre lo hice. Y después de un tiempo de tu ausencia supe que siempre lo haría. - Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que inmediatamente bañaron su perfecto rostro.

- No llores, Serena. - Le dije y simplemente la abrace.

Siempre había soñado con escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. Siempre había soñado con este momento y ahora que sucedía mi cerebro era incapaz de creerlo.

Lloro un momento mas en mis brazos y yo la deje. - Mas sin embargo...

Yo sabia lo que me iba a decir, y también sabia que no podría soportar oírlo de sus labios. De manera que lo dije yo.

- Seguiste adelante - mi voz sonó un poco inestable, pero la controle para seguir - Tenias que cumplir con ese destino que en otra vida trazaste y que era en esta cuando tenia lugar y fecha.- Serena estaba paralizada en mis brazos, sabia lo mucho que le estaba doliendo el decirme esto y también sabia como todo esto terminaría. Después de todo ya lo había vivido una vez. - Lo entiendo, Serena, de verdad lo entiendo.

Sentí su cuerpo temblar bajo mi tacto y supe que había empezado a llorar de nuevo. La acerque mas a mi pecho para que supiera que sin importa que. Si ella así lo quería yo estaría ahí siempre.

Pero rompió el agarre y se separo de mi. Me sorprendió como mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a su calor tan rápido, que me sentí terriblemente vacío cuando deje de sentirlo.

Ella aun lloraba y yo sabia que tal vez no soportaría lo que a continuación seguía. - Yo no puedo entenderlo... Yo no logro comprender por que no puedo estar al lado del hombre que amo - me dijo entre sollozos - Yo no puedo entender, Seiya. - Y en un susurro termino - No puedo.

- Ahora se por que jamas me atreví a tocar la puerta.

- No - me dijo con desesperación. - No lo digas. Yo me estaba muriendo, Seiya. Tenia que verte - me observo por un momento y continuo. - Y a pesar de saber que es muy egoísta de mi parte, me alegra saber que no fui la única que sufrió.

Ella logro ver todo el dolor a través de mi fachada y lo supo. Supo que vivi en la mas tremenda de las angustias y desesperanza por anhelar su presencia. Y yo supe que ambos vivimos lo mismo todo este tiempo. Y lo lamente de verdad, jamas hubiera querido que ella sufriera ni la mitad de lo que yo sufrí, no por mi.

Suspire hondo y tome mis ultimas fuerzas. Sabia que no me pertenecía y era hora de dejarla volver - Se como terminara esto - dije - Y quiero que sepas algo. Vivi anhelando este momento y creandolo en mi mente una y otra vez, pero nada fue capaz de asemejarse a la realidad. La verdad es que te amo mas que a mi vida Serena y me parte el corazón no poder estar a tu lado. Lamento que hallas tenido que pasar por el dolor que yo pase. Lamento que no tengas la oportunidad de ser feliz con el. Lamento no ser mas egoísta y llevarte conmigo. Pero sobre todo lamento no poder ser el. - Serena solo me miraba, su mirada era de suplica y agonía. En silencio me pedía que no le hiciera esto que no me despidiera de ella. Me rogaba que no me alejara por que esta vez no podría soportarlo. Y en silencio le respondí que yo tampoco, pero que esa su deber.

- El me podrá tener por fuera. Pero tu eres el dueño de mi corazón.

- Ahora lo se, y eso es lo que me dará fuerzas para dejarte esta vez - le dije. Y la bese.

Nada puede describir el beso que toda la vida espere, el azúcar o la miel no logran compararse con el dulzor de sus labios, o el fuego con el calor de su cuerpo, ninguna belleza era mas grande que la suya ni se podía comparar. Ella me amaba y en ese único y tierno beso nos amamos para la eternidad. Me separe lentamente de ella y con la mirada recorrí cada milímetro de su rostro, lo estaba tatuando en mi memoria, por que jamas volvería a este lugar. No volvería a verla, jamas podría regresar a sabiendas del daño que le provocaba mi presencia. Ella también me miraba y supe que sabia lo que sucedería.

- Se que el te ama, y es un buen hombre. También se que estas esperando una hija de el y aunque me duele lo celebro, ya que el futuro que existe no se alterara.

Me regalo una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y soledad, se movió un poco hacia mi pero se detuvo y supe que era el final.

- Es mejor que regreses, tu destino te espera. - En mi rostro se dibujo una sincera sonrisa. A pesar del dolor que sentía no podía despedirla de otra manera, era lo menos que se merecía.

Un poco mas tranquila me dio la espalda y camino - Te amo, Seiya...

Fue lo ultimo que oí antes de que desapareciera por completo de mi vista y entrara en la casa. Ella ya no escucho mi respuesta pero supe que no la necesitaba por que lo sabia.

Nunca había sentido un dolo tan abrazador o una pena mas grande que la que me embargo ese momento, pero habíamos hecho lo correcto. Ella había nacido con un camino previamente trazado por ella misma y sus antepasados y yo nunca tuve cabida en el.

Di un ultimo vistazo al lugar que tantos recuerdos de ayer me traía y en silencio me despedí de el para siempre. Mi tiempo en esta tierra había expirado hacia muchos años ya. Y yo ilusamente me había aferrado, pero era hora de partir. Con una nueva verdad sobre mi pecho me desvanecí en el firmamento como la fugaz estrella que siempre fui.

* * *

**Hola hola, Aqui me paso solo para dejarle es . Espero les guste de verdad.**

**Les platicare un poquito, estaba trantando dormirme y me puse a escuchar musica y me tope con esta maravillosa cansio. que se llama Aun te amo de herores del silencio e inmedatamente se me vido a la mente la idea de este pequeño ralto. Inicialente hiba a hacer un songfic, pero mientras escribia se hiba distanciando mas de la letra y la situacion de la cansio de modo que decidi que fuera esto. espero y le den una ojeada y me digan que tal les parecio, besitos.**

**Tezza K.G.**


End file.
